


New Rites of Passage

by Geonn



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected encounter leads to something even more unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rites of Passage

She should have known that choosing a bar near the FBI headquarters would lead to an awkward run-in. She recognized Diana from the van, Peter's right hand agent, and they shared an uncomfortable smile and toasted each other without trying to say anything. When Sara's drink was gone and she could no longer think of a reason to keep her distance, she moved to the empty stool next to Diana's. There was the required dance of "Is anyone sitting here?" and an observation that America was a free country, and then they focused on their alcohol.

People talked about veritable fortunes, and hypothetical billions. But the artifacts in that sub were a literal sunken treasure. When she thought of the artwork that was now lost forever... Sure, the pieces had been lost for most of a century already. But to know without a doubt they were never coming back was like someone telling you that you'd never win the lottery.

When the silence became oppressive, they talked of obligations and people who would be missing them. "Peter tells me you have a... p-partner." She hated herself for stumbling over the word; it was 2011, for Christ's sake. But Diana smiled sadly and shrugged and said things were complicated. Apparently Christie never got over the move from New York to DC and back again, so they were taking a "little breather." They hadn't spoken in almost two weeks.

"Hence the binge," Diana said with a raised glass to her reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

Sara commiserated; she had only her job waiting for her in the morning and, with the knowledge that the biggest insurance claim in history - literally in history - had just gone up in flames, she wasn't looking forward to going into the office in the morning. Diana pointed out the obvious tension between Peter and Neal as reasons to avoid her office as well, and Sara looked at their reflection in the bar glass.

She made a mental list. If Diana was a man, they would go home together. If she was just a little drunker, she could ignore the fact Diana wasn't a man. With that knowledge, she debated whether she truly needed the other drinks to make the leap. If she was going to do this, cross it off her bucket list or whatever, she wanted to be aware. She wanted to remember.

Sara posed it as a hypothetical. Diana scoffed and shook her head, leaning away from Sara already. She dropped money on the bar and climbed off her stool. Sara followed her. Outside the air was crisp, like a slap in the face, and Sara put her hand on Diana's shoulder to turn her around. Diana looked exasperated and said she didn't fuck straight women.

Sara countered with a kiss. Diana tensed, but didn't push her away. Sara recalled the thrill of kissing Neal; she was an insurance investigator kissing a man who she knew for a fact had stolen millions, if not billions, of dollars worth of artwork in his lifetime. Kissing Diana was a similar thrill. She parted her lips and felt Diana's tongue against her mouth, both of them moaning as Sara turned them to press Diana against the brick wall.

Diana bent her knee and slowly lifted her leg, pressing her thigh against the crux of Sara's legs. Sara gripped the lapels of Diana's jacket and broke the kiss. Diana's eyes were open, probably had been the entire time, and Sara felt flush. A strand of hair was stuck to her bottom lip, and she idly swept it away without breaking eye contact. Diana cleared her throat and scanned the street over Sara's shoulder.

"My place."

It wasn't a question or an option. Sara nodded and pulled away from the wall, bringing Diana with her.

They didn't speak during the trip. Diana drove, and Sara looked out the window and contemplated what was about to happen. She hadn't been this nervous since her first time. That had almost been expected, a rite of passage. She graduated high school, got her first job, and lost her virginity. This... this was something different. She looked over from time to time and saw Diana had the same reservations written all over her face. Something about that made her more confident to go through with it.

They were the picture of innocence as they went upstairs; no one passing them would know what they planned to do behind closed doors. Sara surprised herself by wanting to tell someone. A stranger, a random passerby. "I'm going to sleep with this woman." Just the thought of saying the words out loud made her blush.

Diana unlocked the apartment door and stepped aside so Sara could precede her. Once in the dark, with the door closed, Sara turned and Diana kissed her again. It wasn't like the kiss outside the bar. That had been proving something to each other. This was more tender and searching. Diana's hands touched Sara's neck under her hair, moving to the back of her head to pull her closer. The warmth of Diana's hands spread into Sara's skin, calming her as she was walked across the living room to the couch.

When the kiss broke, Diana licked her lips. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well, we can't stop now." Sara smiled, attempted a laugh, but it came out as more of a groan.

"Yeah, we could."

Sara put her arms around Diana. "No. We can't."

They kissed again and Diana lowered Sara to the couch. She remained standing and straightened up, towering as Sara sagged against the cushions. "Wait here, then." Sara nodded, and Diana turned and went off into the bedroom. Sara cleared her throat and looked down at herself. She opened her blazer and undid the buttons of her blouse. Her bra was red with black lace, and she remembered why she had put it on that morning. She'd wanted to feel desirable and sexy after Neal's rejection. She wanted to remember that she was a beautiful woman, even if no one else saw the underwear.

A lamp clicked on in the corridor between the bedroom and living room, and Sara looked up. Diana had taken off her work clothes and changed into a silky black robe. She was backlit by the lamp, her hair down and veiling the right side of her face. Sara felt a thrill at the sight, her eyes widening and her lips parting to help control her breath. "I, it..."

Diana crossed the room slowly and Sara kept eye contact the entire time. In the darkness, Diana moved like a shadow. Her skin was just slightly brighter than her hair and clothes. Sara shrugged out of her blazer and blouse, letting them tangle between her and the cushion as she sagged on the couch. Diana pushed Sara's legs apart with her calf, stepped between her knees, and undid the tie of the robe.

When it fell open, Sara let her eyes dip. Diana was topless, her skin flawless, and... Sara stared at the leather harness around Diana's hips, and the dark cock that hung from it.

"I wanted you to feel comfortable," Diana softly explained.

Sara started to speak, but words failed her. She blinked at the sight, then wet her lips and sat up. She took the weight of the dildo with one hand, lifting it to wrap her mouth around the tip. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Neal's cock. She remembered feeling it in the stacks, the length of it promising so much that had never gotten fulfilled. As she took more into her mouth, she realized that fantasizing about Neal was unfair. This was Diana's cock and she needed to respect that. Although...

She let the toy fall from her lips and looked up. Diana was watching her, lips parted so that her breath was audible in the silent room. Sara said, "If you want to pretend I'm Christie, that's--"

"No." She shook her head and rolled her shoulders.

Sara whispered, "Okay," and took the cock back into her mouth. Sara didn't know what to do with an artificial cock during a purely for show blow job. Did she stroke it? Tease the balls? Instead, she ignored the substitute and touched Diana. She brushed the inside of Diana's thigh with the back of her hand. The harness was split at the crotch, and she turned her hand to tease with two fingers. She heard Diana grunt in response, and she began to move her hips. Sara let the cock fall from her mouth and watched it glisten, using her free hand to spread the moisture over its length.

"Lie back." Diana stepped away and reached down. Sara watched as her pants were undone and tugged down her legs. When her panties were also removed, she reached back and found the clasp for her bra. She tossed it away as Diana pushed her legs apart and settled onto the couch. Sara put an arm around Diana's shoulders, their faces lined up perfectly as Diana teased Sara with the tip of the dildo. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Diana rolled her hips forward, and Sara's eyelids fluttered shut. Her bottom lip shook as her fingers curled on the back of Diana's neck. Diana bent down and kissed Sara, moving slowly to ease her into the situation. Her movements were perfect and precise, expert... and Sara realized that Diana had probably done this many times before. She felt ill-prepared, a novice, completely and utterly disappointing to someone who actually knew what she was doing...

"Show me what to do," she blurted.

"You're doing fine." Diana stroked Sara's face. "Shh. You're doing just fine."

Sara turned her head into Diana's caress and closed her eyes. She knew it wouldn't take long and she was right, and her fingernails dug into Diana's smooth skin as she climaxed. She arched her back, and Diana pulled her close. She found the curve of Diana's neck and shoulder, kissing and licking it as her muscles tensed and relaxed around Diana's cock. Her entire body tingled, and she let Diana guide her to the cushions and pepper her face with kisses.

"I really needed that." Sara thought the words were hers until she realized they were in Diana's voice. She opened her eyes and blinked away the sweat. Diana was still looming over her, although she'd removed the cock. She looked down Diana's body and thought about cunnilingus, if she could possibly make it worth the effort. Was it like eating an ice cream cone? She'd heard that writing the alphabet was one trick...

Instead, she reached down with her right hand. She ignored the cock and touched Diana between the legs again. She kept her eyes locked on Diana's face as she used first one, then two fingers on her. Diana closed her eyes and Sara extended her thumb. She hoped she would be able to find Diana's clit; she'd never tried to do it from this angle, and if there was some kind of trick to--

Diana groaned, and Sara moved her thumb in a slow circle. Diana moved her lower body in a rhythm to Sara's touches. "Make me come. Sara..."

Sara wanted to see, wanted to watch her fingers disappear into another woman's body, but the angle was wrong and she wasn't about to change it. Diana bared her teeth when she came, the tendons in her neck standing out as she ground down against Sara's hand. Finally, Diana seemed to collapse in on herself. She settled on Sara, who took her weight eagerly. She was much lighter than anyone else Sara had ever been trapped underneath. She closed her eyes as Diana licked and kissed and blew air across her sweaty chest, and she tentatively began to stroke Diana's hair.

Finally, she had the courage to speak. "How was that?"

Diana's answer was a throaty chuckle. She kissed her way down Sara's chest and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking it before she answered.

"Let me put it this way. When you're ready, we're definitely going to do that again."

Sara grinned. "So the first time was inefficient?"

Diana chuckled and lifted her head. "Shut up."

She kissed Sara's lips and, as ordered, Sara shut up. And when they both had the strength to get up and move to the bedroom, Diana kept her word about a second round.


End file.
